The Story of Teir
by HeathDTS
Summary: A story of how Teir, an Absol from my story Starting Over, came to be. Vote on my profile if you want it to be continued. Thanks for reading!


**In case you haven't noticed, this is the Story of Teir, an Absol from my story, Starting Over. I would suggest you read that first, but you really don't have to. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it, although it's extremely short.**

--

It was dark. My head was spinning with all the noise. I was in a hollow object. I had been trying to break out for hours. Ramming the scythe on my head into the object, desperately trying to break free. I struggled to break through, my lungs burning. I needed air.

_"Air...brings life."_ I thought to myself, still ramming my scythe into the 'wall'. Then it happened. A small hole appeared in the walls of my confinement. I gasped, taking time to relax. The light was astonishing, so fierce that I was forced to close my eyes. I took a few more deep breaths before continuing, picking at the hole I made, before ramming my scythe into at and slicing away the top. The pain of the light had nearly vanished, and I crawled out of the cell. I looked at my surroundings. A beautiful forest stood before me, signs of life coming from every direction. A small red worm was glowing white in the distance, and miraculously, when the glowing stopped, he was now a white hardened silk type creature. His spiky body looked at me cheerfully before running into the woods. I looked up and gasped. Two enormous white creatures, both towering above my meek frame. What I was really looking at was their scythes. Dark gray, almost black, just like mine. The one on the left had an adoring smile, while the one on the right had a scowl of disgust. He had a nasty look on his face that intimidated me greatly. I backed away instinctively and crawled over to the smiling creature.

_"Mom..." _I thought to myself, looking up at the white creature happily.

_"Dad?" _I questioned, looking at the intimidating glare that my father was giving me. I backed up behind my mother, who was looking at my father with a look of disgust on her face. My father growled something I didn't understand, and my mother went wide-eyed before slashing him across the face with her scythe. Blood gushed out of the wound, and he whimpered in pain. He scowled at my mother who just glared back as he walked away slowly. I whimpered when I saw him glare at me again., and my mother pet my back to comfort me. Once he was out of sight, my mother turned around and looked at me. Sinking down to my height, she smiled.

"Hello." she said cheerfully. I tried my best to communicate, but I didn't speak anywhere near as fluent as my mother.

"Hewoe?" I drooped my head, and whimpered in defeat.

"It's okay." she comforted, and licked my forehead. I smiled again and rolled over on my back, preparing to take a quick nap. My mother looked at me oddly, but shrugged and watched over me protectively as I slept.

--

I awoke to a peaceful morning, Pidgey singing beautiful tunes a short distance away. I looked at my mother sleeping peacefully near me. I silently trotted over to her in an attempt to pounce. I jumped on a nearby rock, and jumped at her, only to be caught in her white paws.

"You'll be a great fighter one day." she promised, and I smiled cheerfully. I started running in circles, but tired out in a few minutes. I sat down to rest for a moment, but my mother walked over to me and stared at my forehead.

"Well that's strange..." she murmed, looking at my head, "your patch of black fur isn't an oval. It's in the shape of a tear..."

"Teir?" I questioned, getting a look of approval from her.

"That's right, from now on you are to be called Teir. And one day it'll be, Teir: toughest Absol on the face of the Earth." she laughed and pushed me over playfully.

_"Absol... that's what I am."_ I thought to myself before trying to jump on my mother, although I only succeeded in getting my front paws on her side before falling down. The playing died down as soon as it began, and I sat down in exhaustion. My mother licked my cheek before laying down next to me, and curling up around me defensively. I rolled onto my back, and went into a peaceful sleep.

--

**Just like me to start another story in the middle of another, huh? I'll put up a poll on wether I should continue this or not on my profile. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
